Pain Of Loving You
by Jilo139BV
Summary: Takes place after A Breed Apart. I've changed the ending a bit. Mutant X has to fight and defeat Gabriel but while their doing that a love triangle forms between the members of Mutant X. Chapter 6 is finally up. Reviews needed please!!!! Hope you like it!
1. Captured

**_Pain of Loving You_**

  
By  
  
Jilo139BV – yulokliktat@hotmail.com  
  
*************  
  
**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Mutant X or anyone from Mutant X. Tribune Entertainment Co. are the owners of Mutant X not me. I am not writing this for money. Some of the info in this story may not be true. I am just letting my imagination run wild. And so on. And so on.

  
**_Genre:_** Romance/Action/Adventure

  
**_Rating:_** PG - 13 for fighting and minor swearing 

  
**_Summary:_** Takes place after A Breed Apart. I changed the ending a bit. Mutant X has to fight and defeat Gabriel and while doing that a love triangle forms between the members of Mutant X. Shalimar and Brennan are getting closer romantically, while Emma starts developing feelings for Brennan. Jesse starts having feelings for Emma and Brennan suddenly feels more for Emma than he did before…yea…well you get the picture.

**_Pairings:_** Undecided. But there will be one. If you have any suggestions for me of who should be together that would be great!  
  
**_Author's Note:_** Hope you like it! Lots of reviews please!! =)

*************

  
**_Chapter 1 - Captured_**

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Emma yelled nearing Brennan and Shalimar.

Emma walked down the hall towards Brennan and Shalimar who were a bit busy with each other. They heard Emma's voice and pulled away from each other with Brennan saying "sorry" then they both smiled. 

"Uh…Sorry for interrupting," Emma said in a shocked and sad tone, "It's okay. You guys umm…return to what you were doing. I'll…I'll show you guys the stuff later or just ask Adam about it." 

Emma didn't take another look at them and walked away. 

"Em…Emma!" Brennan called, "I wonder what that was all about. I never seen her like that before."

"I'm sure she'll be fine Brennan," Shalimar said with a small smile, "Come on, let's go see what she wanted."

Brennan smiled back and they walked to the dojo where Jesse and Adam were talking. 

"Hey, where's Emma?" Brennan asked them.

"I don't know. She said she was going to go get you two," Jesse replied, "So I thought she was with you guys." 

"Well, apparently she isn't," Shalimar said, "Where do you think she could be?" 

"I don't know. Her com-link is offline," Adam answered, "So Jesse why don't you go check Emma's room and Brennan and Shalimar check around Sanctuary. Come back here later."

"All right Adam," they all said together.

Jesse walked towards Emma's room and knocked on the door.

"Emma? Are you there?" he called from outside Emma's room.

He heard no response and called to Emma again.

"Emma? Come on Emma. I know you're in there," Jesse said.

"What do you want Jesse?" Emma said from inside her room.

Jesse could hear the sadness in her voice. 

"Em...what's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. Please go away," Emma replied.

"Please Em...can I come in? It'll just be for a few minutes. Then I'll leave," Jesse said softly, "I promise."

"Fine...Come in," Emma said giving in.

Jesse opened the door to Emma's room, walked inside and closed the door behind him. He looked around and saw Emma sitting on her bed. He moved towards her and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Em?" he asked gently.

"Nothing…I'm…I'm fine," Emma muttered.

"Come on Emma. No fooling me. I know there's something wrong," Jesse said kindly, "You can tell me."

"I don't even know what's wrong. I don't even know what I'm feeling," Emma said unknowingly, "I…I just don't know."

"It's okay Emma," Jesse said soothingly.

He put his arms around her and hugged her. 'God…now what am I feeling? Do I have feelings for Emma? Nah…it can't be,' he thought to himself, 'I hope she's not using her telempathy on me.'

"What's going on Emma? Do you want to talk about it?" Jesse asked.

"No…But thanks for being here though," Emma sniffed.

"No prob…that's what I'm here for," Jesse smiled, "Come on, Adam and the others are waiting for us." 

"Okay, let's go," Emma said standing up.

Jesse and Emma walked towards the dojo where the others were. 

"Great, so now that we've found Emma we can go on with what I have wanted to show all of you," Adam stated. 

He pressed a button on a computer near by and a blue screen with the image of Proxy Blue popped up. 

"Hey guys. Got some new info about a new mutant taking over Genomex. Gabriel Ashlocke is his name but what is his game? He is the head of a group called The Strand. What do they want? We're not sure yet. But once we get that information I will deliver it straight to all of you," the blue image said with enthusiasm, "Could this new group be the next Mutant X? We'll just have to see."

"Off," Adam said to the computer.

The computer shut down and Adam turned towards the members of Mutant X.

"The Strand will never be the next Mutant X," Shalimar chided, "They'll never be. I'll kick all of their asses before that happens."

"Calm down Shalimar. I know how you're feeling right now. We need to think of a good approach if we want to defeat Gabriel," Adam said. 

"Like what? What are we supposed to do? This guy seems almost invincible," Brennan said. 

"Well, you all have new gifts. If you use them the right way there might be a way to defeat Gabriel," Adam stated, "You all just need to train and learn how to use your new gifts properly. And I want you all to do that."

"Sure…so let's get to it then huh," Jesse said. 

"Yes. I'll program a few holograms for you to fight," Adam said typing on the computer. 

**_~*A few hours later*~_**

****

"You're all doing great," Adam stated, "I want all of you to go out and relax a bit tonight. Have fun. We haven't been doing a lot of that lately. So go out." 

Adam smiled.

"Thanks Adam," they all said appreciatively.

**_~*Later that night*~_**

"That was fun," Emma smiled as she and the others walked out of a nightclub.

"Yea, it was great having the night off," Jesse agreed.

Emma yawned. 

"Yea, but now I'm tired," Emma said rubbing her eyes a bit, "All that training and then all that dancing."

"Man…we gotta get you back to Sanctuary. You look like you're gonna fall asleep right here right now," Brennan laughed.

"Well, I need sleep," Emma said. 

"You'll get an eternity of sleep soon enough," a voice said loudly.

"Who's there?" Shalimar asked fiercely.

"Why us of course," the voice said as two women walked out of the darkness towards them.

"Ahh…Gabriels' girls," Brennan said, "What do you want?"

"Well, Gabriel does want to see all of you dead," the black woman, Morgan said.

"So we'll do our best to for fill his wants," the white woman, Kelly said.

Kelly started a fire and surrounded the mutants. 

"Umm…Hi…I'm Shalimar. I'm a feral and I'm really afraid of fire," Shalimar said in a quivering voice. 

"Shit, what are we going do?" Brennan said. 

"Can you phase out and bring us along with you Jesse?" Emma asked, "You have the ability to do that now."

"Yea…I think I can do it," Jesse said confidently. 

"Bring Shalimar and Brennan out first," Emma said, "I'll stay in here and wait for you."

"Are you sure Em?" Shalimar asked.

"Yea…don't worry I'll be fine," Emma said reassuringly.

"All right. You two ready?" Jesse asked and then looked at Emma, "I'll be back fast I promise."

"Ok. Go…hurry," Emma said looking at the fire around her.

Jesse grabbed both Brennan and Shalimar's hands into his and phased out. They walked through the fire and Shalimar let out a sigh of relief. 

"You're not going to set fires anymore once I get through with you!" Shalimar cried.

"You guys do your thing I'm going back for Emma," Jesse told them.

Brennan nodded and got ready to fight as Jesse phased through the fire again. 

"Come on," he said taking Emma's hand into his. 

Jesse phased out and brought Emma through the fire with him. 

"Thanks Jesse," Emma said and Jesse gave her a smile.

Emma looked at Morgan and Kelly who were fighting Brennan and Shalimar. Kelly had a ball of fire floating in her left hand and was going to throw it at Brennan. 'Oh no,' Emma thought to herself. Before Kelly could do anything Emma jumped in front of her and shot a star-shaped energy blast from Emma's forehead to Kelly's stomach. Kelly cried in pain and threw the fireball at Emma's right leg. Emma stumbled and fell to the ground in pain holding her leg. 

"Emma!" Brennan cried seeing his friend fall to the ground.

For the first time since he met Emma Brennan hasn't felt anything for her but now seeing her in pain made him reconsider his feelings. 

Morgan saw Kelly in pain and used her telekinetic powers to throw Brennan, Shalimar and Jesse into a wall. Brennan hit his head on the wall and fell into unconsciousness. Shalimar and Jesse recovered and she flipped into the air towards Morgan. Morgan used her telekinesis again and Shalimar stayed in the air unable to move. Jesse ran towards Emma.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea…yea…I'm okay," Emma replied still holding her leg, "Go…go help Shalimar."

Jesse nodded and ran towards Morgan. He threw her a few punches but she blocked them. Kelly looked up and threw a fireball at Jesse. He phased out and let the fireball go through him. Morgan threw Jesse towards the wall where Brennan lay with her telekinesis. 

"I'm sorry…But I think it's time for us to go," Morgan said to them.

"And we'll take these two with us," Kelly said grabbing Emma and putting her in a headlock. 

Jesse tried to get up and fight but Morgan held him down with her powers. 

"Till we meet again," Morgan grinned.

She and Kelly walked away with Shalimar floating in the air in front of them. Morgan knocked Shalimar out and telekinetically moved her towards their car. Kelly put Emma into the backseat of the car and then Shalimar. 

"See you later boys," Kelly yelled to them as they drove off.

Brennan slowly opened his eyes and watched as they drove off with Shalimar and Emma. 

"Shit!" he cried slamming his fist onto the ground, "We have to get them back!" 

"Not now. We have to go see Adam first. He needs to know," Jesse said as Brennan slowly stood up. 

Brennan looked at Jesse and nodded. The two women that he loved the most were taken hostage and he was going to do anything and everything he can to get them back.

**_Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Chapter two will be up soon._**


	2. Who to Choose

**_~*Chapter 2 -  Who to Choose*~_**

**_~*_**Back at Sanctuary*~

"Adam!" Brennan yelled as he and Jesse got back to Sanctuary.

"In the lab!" Adam yelled back.

They both ran towards the lab to tell Adam what had happened.

"Adam! They got Emma and Shalimar!" Jesse cried. 

"What!" Adam replied, "How?"

"Morgan and Kelly…Gabriel's girls…they came to the nightclub. We fought them outside and they got Emma and Shalimar," Brennan told Adam breathlessly, "They have them! Adam we got to get them back! We have to!"

"Whoa…both of you calm down now!" Adam said sternly, "Jesse…start from the beginning. Tell me the whole story."

"K…well, we were leaving the nightclub and two women from The Strand came, Morgan and Kelly. They attacked us, surrounding us with fire and I phased out bringing the others with me using my new ability. We fought. Emma got burned on her right leg I think by a fireball made by Kelly and Shalimar tried to attack but Morgan used her abilities to stop her. Brennan got hit his head and became unconscious. Then they took Emma and Shal," Jesse explained, "God Adam…What the hell are we going to do?"

"First I am going to scan both of you," Adam told them.

"But Adam we need to help them!" Brennan argued. 

"Brennan, how much help are you going to be to them if you're not well?" Adam said calmly.

"Fine," Brennan gave up.

~*Genomex*~

Morgan and Kelly walked into what used to be Eckhart's office at Genomex with Shalimar and Emma walking in front of them with their hands tied behind their backs. Emma was limping because of the burn on her leg. 

"What have you brought me today girls?" Gabriel asked.

He was sitting on a chair behind Eckhart's desk playing Solitaire on Ekchart's computer. 

"Two members of Mutant X," Morgan replied pushing Shalimar and Emma towards the desk.

"Good work girls," Gabriel commented as he stood up from the chair and walked towards them.

He grabbed both Shalimar and Emma by their necks and pulled them closer to him. Gabriel smirked and kissed them both. Shalimar looked down at the floor and spitted. 

"Don't touch me," Shalimar said fiercely looking at Gabriel in disgust. 

Shalimar looked over at Emma to see if she was okay. 

"Emma…Are you okay?" Shalimar asked worriedly.

Emma looked back at Shalimar and sneered.

"Never better bitch," Emma answered. 

"What…what's wrong with you?" Shalimar stuttered and turned to look at Gabriel again, "What the hell did you do to her! If you hurt her I'm going to kick your ass so hard you won't be able to feel it anymore!"

"It's called mind control. She's mine now," Gabriel said deviously, "She's with The Strand."

He let go of Emma and pushed her towards Morgan and Kelly.

"Untie her," he ordered. 

The girls did as they were told and Emma was free from the ropes. 

"I've got plans for you and the rest of Mutant X," Gabriel told Shalimar, "Once I get all of you here, it'll be the end."

~*Sanctuary*~

"You both seem to be fine," Adam said to Brennan and Jesse as he checked the monitors, "You're vitals are good. Just get some rest. We'll get Shalimar and Emma back so don't worry. Get some rest tonight." 

Brennan sighed and didn't argue with Adam about getting them back right this very moment. He and Jesse walked out of the lab and towards their rooms.

"We'll get them back Brennan. No doubt about it. No matter what, we'll get them back," Jesse assured Brennan.

"Yea Jess. I know," he replied walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

Brennan couldn't sleep. All he thought about was Shalimar and Emma and how he would kill Gabriel if anything happened to them. He sat down at his desk and started to read a book by Walt Whitman. Brennan threw the book down and sighed in frustration. 

"Emma…" he whispered to himself, "Shalimar…"

He couldn't stop thinking about them. He needed her but whom did he need. There's Shalimar, a blonde beauty, with a spirited energetic personality. Then there was Emma; a beautiful blue eyed brunette, an intelligent and kind person. Both of whom he loved incredibly. Brennan couldn't stand it anymore. He had to go save them. No matter what Adam or Jesse said. He has to get them back. 

Brennan ran out of his room and to the double helix. 

"Brennan!" Adam yelled when he saw him run to the double helix, "Brennan! Damn it."

Jesse hurried towards the lab to see what was going on.

"Adam…" Jesse started.

"He doesn't know what he's getting himself into," Adam interrupted, "Brennan took the helix. He's going to Genomex."

"Seriously. God…" Jesse muttered, "He doesn't stand a chance against Gabriel."

"I know," Adam agreed, "We need to get a hold of him in the helix."

~*In the Double Helix*~

"Brennan…Can you hear me Brennan," said a voice coming from Brennan's com-link.

"Yea Adam. I hear you," he replied, "I know what you're thinking and you're not going to change my mind. I'm going for them right now and you can't stop me. I'm sorry Adam."

"Damn it Brennan. You don't stand a chance against Gabriel. How are you going to get Shalimar and Emma back," Adam said trying to get Brennan to come back to Sanctuary.

"Adam…I'm sorry," he muttered, "I…I just…I need them. I have to get them back. I'm sorry. Off."

Brennan's com-link went offline. 'Maybe this is a crazy idea. How am I going to be any help if I can't even hurt the guy,' he thought, 'But my mind is set. I'm going for them.'

~*Sanctuary*~

"We have to go too Adam," Jesse said.

"Go get the Audi Jesse," Adam ordered.

Jesse nodded and headed to the garage.

~*Genomex*~

Brennan reached Genomex and barged threw the doors of Eckhart's office. Gabriel sat at the desk with his feet up on it. 

"Where are they?" he yelled.

"Who?" Gabriel asked pretending not to know.

"Damn it. You know who," Brennan cried, "Tell me where they are now!"

"They're down there," Gabriel replied looking through the glass behind him.

Brennan ran behind the desk and saw both Shalimar and Emma tied to the chairs that their sitting on. Kelly was standing beside Shalimar and Morgan beside Emma. Kelly had a fireball floating above her left hand and Morgan wore an electric glove. Shalimar looked frightened because of the fireball. 

"Here's the thing. You've got to choose one of them. If you choose Shalimar then Emma will get electrocuted and if you choose Emma then Shalimar will have to face her fear of fire. If you don't choose then well, they'll both be dead. Let's see which one you like more," Gabriel grinned, "Who to choose Brennan…just who to choose…"


	3. Thoughts and Dream

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay of this chapter!!! I've been so busy throughout the last couple of months and I was unable to write. 

If you were reading this story and forgot what happened in the past chapters cause I didn't update for the longest time, here's a little summary:   
Chapter 1: Morgan and Kelly got into a fight with Brennan, Shal, Emma, and Jesse. Shal and Emma were captured by them and brought back to Genomex. 

Chapter 2: Bren and Jesse got back to Sanctuary and told Adam what had happened. While that was happening Gabriel used mind control over Emma and turned her over to his side. Brennan just had to get Emma and Shalimar back so he took the Double Helix and went to Genomex to save him by himself. In the end he was faced with a big decision, who to pick? Emma or Shalimar. If he picked Shal then Emma will be dead, and the same thing will happen to Shal is he picked Emma and that is how Chapter 2 ended.

~Chapter 3 – Thoughts and Dream~

"Bastard…" Brennan said under his breath.

He looked down at the two women he loved the most. A small tear rolled down his cheek.

'I…I can't do this…' he thought, 'God…what the hell am I supposed to do?'

"You're running out of time," Gabriel smirked.

'I can't just pick…I just can't,' Brennan thought.

He looked straight into Emma's eyes and saw the fear in them. She gave him a look of reassurance that said 'Pick Shalimar. You don't have to pick me. I'll be okay.'

'Oh Emma…beautiful blue-eyed Emma,' Brennan thought sadly looking into her eyes, 'How can I pick just pick? I can't let one of you die. I won't let it happen!'

"Uh oh…time's up," Gabriel shook his head in dismay, "They're both goners now. Hit it girls!"

Morgan and Kelly smiled deviously watching Gabriel nod to them giving them permission to kill the women of Mutant X. 

"You could have saved one of them Brennan. But I guess you can't anymore. All you can do now is watch as they die," Gabriel sighed.

Shalimar looked at Brennan for the last time. She closed her eyes and awaited her fate. Tears welled up in Emma's eyes. She and Shalimar were goners. She knew that Brennan wouldn't be able to choose even if he was getting beaten to death, he would never choose between Shalimar and Emma. Emma leaned her head back and as Shalimar had done, she closed her eyes and waited. 

Morgan smiled and pressed the electric glove she wore on her left hand onto Emma's neck. Kelly pressed the fireball onto Shalimar. Both Shalimar and Emma screamed in pain.

"No! Shalimar!" Brennan cried, "Shalimar!"

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground crying.

"No…no…" he whispered over again, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!"

"Brennan! Brennan, wake up…" a voice yelled.

Brennan's eyes slowly opened. The voice had broken his reverie. He slowly shook then held his head with his hands.

"What…what happened?" Brennan asked looking up at the man who was yelling at him.

The man turned out to be Adam.

"You were having a dream. I could hear you yelling from the lab," Adam spoke in a calm tone, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I…I don't know…I just fell asleep while I was reading and…and…" Brennan stuttered.

He couldn't get his words out of his mouth. He couldn't say that in his dream he let Shalimar and Emma die.

"Brennan…Come on. Out with it," Adam said.

"I…I dreamt that I let Shalimar and Emma die. Gabriel…he made me pick between the two. I couldn't pick so he killed them…" Brennan finally spitted out.

"Don't worry Brennan. It was only a dream. We'll get Shal and Emma back," Adam reassured him.

"I know…I know Adam. It's just that…I'm really worried about them. They're captured by Gabriel Ashlocke. Who knows what he'll do to them," Brennan said worriedly.

"Brennan…we'll get them back. But first we need a plan. Gabriel's a powerful man. We can't beat him just like that," Adam said.

"Screw the plan Adam! We need to get them back now! We need to get Shalimar back!" Brennan cried.

Brennan quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want anything else to come from it. 

'Why did I only say that? Why did I say 'we need to get Shalimar back' instead of Shalimar and Emma?' Brennan thought.

Adam put a hand on Brennan's shoulder and nodded reassuringly. Brennan looked up at Adam and nodded.

"Okay Adam. We'll do it you're way," Brennan said quietly.

"Thank you Brennan. Get some rest. You're going to need it," Adam told him.

He nodded once again as Adam left the room. Brennan closed his door and walked over to his desk. He took a picture of Shalimar and Emma into his hands and looked at it deeply. 

"Why didn't I say we need to get Emma back…God…what's wrong with me!" Brennan said to himself then he remember something in his dream, "I cried for Shalimar. Why not Emma?"

He thought about this deeply and he couldn't find the answer. 

'Maybe I don't really have feelings for Emma. Maybe we're not meant to be together. Maybe I don't love her like I do Shalimar. Maybe it's because I feel like she doesn't love me the same way I love her. Maybe it's because we'll never be more than just friends. Maybe it's because I want Shalimar and not Emma,' Brennan thought intensely.

"God Brennan. Stop with the maybe-s!" he cried.

He walked towards his bed and collapsed onto it. 

"Brennan just stop thinking about his. Just stop. Think about getting Shalimar and Emma back. Think about how great it would be to have them back," he told himself.

He closed his eyes. As restless as he was at that moment, he fell straight to sleep.

~Sanctuary Jesse's Room~

Jesse opened his eyes for the 13th time. He has tried to sleep but he couldn't. He got up from his bed and sat on the edge of it. He ran his fingers through this thinly gelled hair and then rubbed his face. He took a deep breath in and let it out.

'Why…why can't I sleep…' Jesse thought angrily.

He already knew the answer but he still asked himself anyway. 

"Damn it. It's because you're worried about Emma and Shalimar," he said loudly to himself, "How can I just fall asleep when Gabriel has Emma and Shalimar at his grasp. How could you let them take Emma? How could you let them take the woman you love deeply? But does she love you?"

Jesse sighed. Emma had looked very comfortable with him when she locked herself in her room a day ago. But he saw the way she's been looking at Brennan the past few months. 

Jesse closed his eyes and sighed. There was a sudden flash of someone or something in his mind. It screamed loudly and Jesse's eyes rapidly opened. He heard someone speaking to him in a panicky voice.

"Jesse! Jesse! Help us, please, help us!"

He made out the voice immediately. The voice he had heard was of Emma's. She was calling out to him.

"Emma! Emma, are you okay? Emma…Shalimar…is Shal with you Emma? Are you to okay??" Jesse replied in the same panic stricken tone.

"Jesse! Help me! Jesse! Hurry! Please help me! Help us!!"

"Emma! Emma! I'm coming! I'll get the others!" Jesse cried.

But there was no response. Emma's frightened voice never said anything back to Jesse. 

"Emma…" he said softly.

He ran out of his room and towards the lab where Adam was.

"Adam! We need to go! We have to get Emma and Shal back!" Jesse yelled.

"Jesse…calm down! What's going on?" Adam spoke trying to stay calm.

"No…you don't understand Adam. Emma…she was calling to me! She needs us to go save them! We have to Adam!" Jesse cried.

Brennan stumbled in quietly and looked at Adam and Jesse.

"What…what's going on you guys? Why all the yelling?" Brennan asked.

"Emma…It's Emma. She needs our help now!" Jesse replied loudly.

"How? Did she use her telempathy?" Brennan questioned.

'Why didn't she contact me…Maybe she doesn't love me like I thought she did,' Brennan thought letting out a small sigh.

"Jesse…please, calm down!" Adam said.

"Why? Why should I just calm down? Emma needs out help! She needs our help now!" Jesse cried, "You know what Adam…I'm going to go help her. I'm going. You can either come with me or stay out of my way."

"I'm going too Jesse. If you're going then I'm with you," Brennan said to him.

"Fine. Let's go," Jesse said walking rapidly towards the hanger with Brennan trailing behind him. 

"Jesse! Brennan!" Adam called.

He slammed his fist on the table hard and cursed to himself.

"Damn it."

~Genomex~

"They're coming…" Emma whispered into Gabriel's ear.

"Good," he replied with a smile on his face, "I should have got you to work for me a long time ago."

Emma smirked and kissed Gabriel on the cheek lightly.

"I'm going to get ready for them," Emma said, "Everything will go as planned. Mutant X is going down."


	4. Insanity

~Chapter 4 – Insanity~

~Double Helix~

"Jesse! Brennan! Get your asses back here!" said Adam's voice which was coming from Jesse and Brennan's com-link rings.

"Sorry Adam…our minds are made up. We're not coming back till we get Emma and Shal back," Jesse replied, "Adam…sorry. But we gotta get them back no matter what…off."

Jesse's com-link went offline. He looked ahead 

Brennan felt a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something about his made Brennan feel nervous.

'This is feeling all to much like my dream…' he thought, 'what if Gabriel does have Emma and Shalimar tied up…what if he makes us choose…what are going to do then?'

He looked down at his feet and held his head in his hands. 

"No Brennan…don't think like that…shut up and don't think like that…we'll get them back…" he muttered to himself.

"Huh? What did you say Brennan?" Jesse asked hearing him mumble something.

"Oh…nothing…it's nothing," he replied.

"You're up to this right. You're not going to back out on me right?" Jesse asked with his back to Brennan.

Brennan looked up from his feet intently.

"I'm going to do this Jesse. We're going to get Shalimar and Emma back if it's the last thing we do," Brennan replied, "I'm not going to back out at the last minute…No…I'm not going to do that."

"K…just checking…" Jesse said. 

"Jess…Are you okay man?" Brennan questioned. 

"Yea…yea…I'm fine," Jesse answered, "Just a bit anxious…you know…"

"Yea…I know," Brennan mumbled.

~Genomex~

"We're here…" Jesse said. 

He and Brennan got out of the Double Helix and walked into Genomex. They headed quietly and carefully towards what used to be Mason Eckhart's office. They reached the door and looked at each other.

"Ready?" Brennan asked.

"Ready," Jesse replied. 

They then counted to 3 and pushed the door open. Right there before their very eyes stood Gabriel looking like he knew they were coming.

"Well, gentlemen it's lovely of you both to be able to join us today," he smiled. 

Brennan looked around the room hoping that Shalimar and Emma would be I there. 

"Where are they?" Brennan suddenly asked. 

"Who? Oh…you mean the girls," Gabriel said, "Bring them in."

Morgan and Kelly walked into the office holding Shalimar and Emma in front of them. They kicked Shalimar and Emma onto the ground. 

"Let them go!" Jesse cried.

"I don't think so," Gabriel told them shaking his head.

Brennan looked down at Emma. She had a small smiled on her face. She looked up at Brennan and quickly took the smile off. 

'What's wrong with her? Why is she smiling?' he thought, 'She's not the Emma that got captured. Gabriel made her into someone else. But am I right?'

Brennan felt uneasy looking down into Emma's eyes. 

"If it's a fight that you what Gabriel the you're going to get one!" Jesse yelled.

He ran towards Gabriel and threw a punch at him. But instead of hitting him, Jesse was thrown away into the back of the office. Brennan looked up and saw Jesse hit the wall. He generated sparks of electricity through his fingers and shot it at Gabriel. Gabriel blocked it easily.

"Don't you see? You can't defeat me. I'm invincible!" Gabriel laughed, "So where's your leader? The man who created us, the man who made me. The man who screwed with our genetics and made us into mutant freaks!"

"He's a bit busy right now but I'll tell him you said hi," Jesse said getting up and kicking Gabriel in the back. 

"Ouch…now that hurt," Gabriel replied, "Girls why don't you help me finish them off? Hmm."

"It'll be our pleasure," Morgan answered with a smirk.

Morgan lifted a chair up with her powers and threw it at Brennan. 

"Brennan! Watch out," Jesse yelled.

He saw the chair flying at him and quickly ducked while doing so he shot some electricity at Morgan. She stumbled onto her knees in pain.

"My turn," Kelly said loudly creating a fireball in her hands.

She threw it at Jesse and he used his powers to harden his body up. The fireball rebounded on his chest and flew back towards Kelly. Her own fireball hit had her and she fell to the ground beside Morgan.

Emma sighed and stood up getting the ropes that tied her hands together easily.

"Useless…Gabriel, I still can't believe that you got those two to help you. Their totally useless," Emma sighed disappointedly, "There was only a minute of fighting going on there. Let me repeat myself. U-s-e-l-e-s-s. Useless!"

"Emma…?" Jesse said.

"That's me rock boy," Emma smirked, "What'd you want?"

"I knew it…" Brennan muttered to himself.

"Knew what Sparky?" Emma asked. 

"That Gabriel changed you in some way. What's wrong with you Emma? You've never acted this way before!" Brennan said sternly. 

"But Sparky…he didn't do anything," Emma said innocently.

"Brennan! Jesse!" Shalimar cried from the ground, "Gabriel…he…Emma's…mind is under…"

"Shut up you nasty feline!" Emma yelled using her powers to make Shalimar think she can't talk, "Ahh…that's better. Peace and quiet."

"What did he do to you Emma? Tell us please," Jesse said softly.

"What? What did you say? I can't hear you? Speak up," Emma cried.

"What the hell did he do to you Emma!" Jesse yelled.

"Oh…it was nothing. Just a little bit of this and a little bit of that," Emma replied with a sweet smile on her face, "So did you come here for me?"

Emma kicked Shalimar in the stomach. She then grabbed her arm and forced her up.

"Or her?"

"For both of you!" Brennan cried, "Don't hurt her Emma! Don't!"

"Hmm…Sparky loves you Feral. I can read him like a book," Emma smirked, "And all this time I was in love with him. He didn't even acknowledge me because he was blinded by his love for you."

"What are you talking about?" Brennan yelled.

'Emma's in love with Brennan…' Jesse thought.

"Oh just the truth Sparks. The truth. You don't love me. You love her," Emma screamed back, "And I don't think you want her to be hurt…do you?"

"If you hurt her Emma I swear that I'll…" Brennan cried.

"That you'll what? Kill me? No…Brennan, I don't think you'll do that because if you do Jesse and Adam will be so mad at you. They'll have you kicked out of Mutant X," Emma smiled, "And because if you kill me then Jesse will be so depressed. He loves me."

Jesse listened to what Emma had said. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Yea…Jesse. I know about you're love for me. I read you the moment you walked into this room," Emma told him.

She put Shalimar into a headlock and started to choke her. Shalimar coughed and tried to breath. She was slowly losing consciousness. Emma loosened the headlock she had Shalimar in and took a switchblade out of her pocket and flipped it open. She put the sharp blade up to Shalimar's face and grinned deviously.

"Don't hurt her Emma! You'll regret it! You will!" Brennan cried.

"Brennan don't you see. I won't regret it. I'm evil now," Emma raved, "Gabriel has me under his control. That's what Shalimar was trying to tell you. But she was quite unsuccessful. Weren't you little kitty?" 

Emma slid the blade down Shalimar's cheek. A streak of blood appeared. Shalimar breathed heavily as the blade lifted from her cheek and down towards her neck. 

"How do you want to die kitty? Do you want me to slit your neck or stab your heart?" Emma said insanely. 

"Mmmm!" Shalimar cried loudly still unable to talk.

She shook her head vigorously. Brennan looked at Emma. She was too preoccupied with killing Shalimar that he slowly snuck behind her. 

"Uh oh! Who's behind me?" Emma smiled playfully.

She turned around with Shalimar still in her grasp and saw Brennan with sparks flying from his fingers. 

"Me. Sparky!" Brennan yelled shooting the electricity from his fingers into Emma's stomach. 

She stumbled backwards while doing so she accidentally let go of Shalimar. Shalimar stumbled. Her legs were tied up unlike Emma's before. Brennan caught her and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. I got you," Brennan whispered into her ear.

"But you don't got him!" Emma cried running towards Jesse holding the blade up in the air.

"Jess! Watch out!" Brennan yelled.

Jesse stared at Emma who was coming towards him with a blade. 

'Why…why is she like this…what happened…' he thought.

She was about a foot away from him when he hardened his body. Emma tried to stab him but he blade just broke. He grabbed her and grasped her. She kicked her legs in the air and tried to get free but she failed. Jesse turned back to his regular body density.

"You're not getting away Emma. We're going to help you," Jesse said to her.

"I'm the only one that can help her," Gabriel said, "I'm the only one that can reverse the control I have on her."

"Then do it! Do it now!" Jesse yelled.

"Why should I? She's perfect like this don't you think?" he grinned.

"We don't need you to reverse what you did to her! Adam can do it! And he will do it!" Jesse cried pulling Emma towards the door. 

"Not so fast," Gabriel said shooting a little ball of energy at Jesse.

Jesse unintentionally let go of Emma and cursed in pain. Emma ran towards Gabriel and linked her arm in his. 

"You're not going to take me back! You're not going to get the old Emma back! She's dead! The old Emma of Mutant X is dead! And the Emma of The Strand has been born!" Emma cried.

"Jesse! We need to go! We need to go now!" Brennan yelled to him, "We have to get Shalimar back to Sanctuary!"

"Fine! But we'll be back…I'll be back for you Emma," Jesse said, "I'll be back for you because I love you! I love you!"

They ran out of the office and towards the Helix. Emma looked down at her feet and repeated what Jesse had said to her in her head.

'I'll be back for you because I love you…' the voice of Jesse said in Emma's mind, 'because I love you…'

**A/N:** Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy with school, etc. Sorry again.


	5. Death of the Devils' Three

A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for not writing this chapter sooner. I've been so busy the past couple of months that I didn't have anytime to finish. And I understand that Gabriel has died in the show but he's not quite dead in my story yet. =) So here is Chapter 5. Hope you all like it!

**~Chapter 5 – Death of the Devil's Three~**

~Sanctuary~

"How is she Adam?" Brennan asked anxiously.

"Brennan, Shalimar is going to be fine," Adam replied, "She just has a few broken ribs and a few bruises. And the cut that Emma made on her face is all cleaned and bandaged up. She'll be as good as new in time."

"Thank god," Brennan sighed.

"So what you told me is true? Emma is really under Gabriel's control?" Adam asked.

When Jesse and Brennan had came back to Sanctuary with Shalimar, they had told Adam everything that happened. 

"Yes Adam. It's true," Brennan answered, "We have to find a way to get Emma back and reverse what Gabriel has done to her."

"But you told me that only Gabriel can reverse it and if what he said is true then I don't think I can reverse anything. Only Gabriel can," Adam said shaking his head slightly. 

"Then we'll make Gabriel change her back to her old self," Brennan said with a look of revenge in his eyes, "We'll make him do it."

"Brennan…don't worry. We'll get Emma back," Adam reassured him, "Now, where's Jesse?"

"Uh…I think he's in his room," Brennan muttered, "He's taking this pretty hard."

"I want you to go talk to him. Make sure he's okay," Adam ordered.

"I don't think he wants to talk to me or even look at my face," he said remembering the look on his face when Emma said that she loved him instead of Jesse.

It was a look of sadness and anger. Brennan would never forget that look. He had never seen Jesse with that expression on his face.

"Go," Adam said once again.

Brennan nodded and walked off to Jesse's room.

~Jesse's Room~

Jesse punched a wall in his room intensely. He made a big hole in the wall. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. He held his head in his hands and looked down at his feet. There was a sudden knock on the door. Jesse looked up and heard a voice.

"Jesse…open up," Brennan called.

"Don't want to talk right now Brennan," Jesse called back.

"Come on Jesse. Open up. If you don't I'll get Adam to override the code to unlock your door," Brennan said loudly.

The door opened and standing in front of Brennan was Jesse.

"Talk," Jesse ordered. 

"Look Jesse…I know how you feel…" Brennan started.

"No you don't," Jesse interrupted angrily, "You don't know how I feel at all. You have Shalimar. She's going to be safe, she's going to be all right, she's sane, she's not under Gabriel's control. What do I have? Nothing. Emma loves you and not me. The only woman that I love is in love with my best friend. So Brennan…do you still know how I feel?"

"Okay…maybe I don't know how you feel. But you're still my friend and I would like to help," he replied.

"You can't…no one can," Jesse said, "Now can you please leave."

"Fine…I'll go," Brennan sighed and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. 

Jesse sat on the corner of his bed and closed his eyes. He pictured Emma in his mind and then saw flashes of different images. 

"Oh my god," he whispered to himself seeing the various pictures in his mind.

He saw Emma shooting her star-shaped energy blast at Morgan and Kelly. Her blasts killed them. Another image flashed into his mind. She was in bed with Gabriel doing what Jesse would've never thought Emma would ever do with Gabriel…have sex. All of a sudden a bright light reflecting off of something glistened in the Emma's hands. She was holding a knife and she jabbed it into the back of Gabriels' neck. The image left Jesse's mind and it was filled with a new one. He saw Emma holding a bloody knife and smirking. She was standing over Gabriels' lifeless body. 

"Oh my god…" Jesse repeated in a whisper. 

~Genomex~

Emma dropped the bloody knife with her quivering hand and stumbled backwards. She fell backwards onto the hard cold floor trembling. Right after she killed Gabriel, the control he had on her had dissolved. Emma now had her mind back and she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"No…no…no…no…no…" she muttered in a frightened tone shaking her head repetitively, "no…no…no…"

Tears ran down Emma's pale face. The only thing she was wearing was a white bed sheet, which was now stained with the colour red. Emma held onto the sheet tighter. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just killed Gabriel the most powerful mutant ever. How did she do it? How was she able to drive the knife into his neck without him fighting back? How did she do it? The same questions soared in her mind. 

"How could I…how did I? He didn't fight back…he didn't do anything…I can't believe…I did…such a thing…" her stammered, "…how…?"

She shivered at the thought of what might have happened to her if she didn't successfully kill Gabriel. She stood up slowly and staggered over to the bed where her clothes lay. She quickly put them on. Emma left Genomex.

~Sanctuary~

She stumbled into Sanctuary not knowing where else to go except to her home before everything horrific had happened. She wondered if they'd treat her differently after knowing what she had done. 

'What will they think of me after I tell them…what will they do to me…' she thought.

She heard voices from the lab where Adam usual worked.

"No Jesse. You're not going back," a man's voice chided.

"But Adam! She's there and she's weak. We have to get her! We have to help her. We have to get her back here!" Jesse cried.

"No Jesse…no," a woman's voice said weakly, "You can't go back there. It's not safe."

"Shalimar…if I don't go back then what's going to happen to Emma? It's not safe for her to be there either. I have to go," Jesse told her.

"Jesse…I agree with Adam and Shal. You can't go back there. You're going to get hurt," another man's voice told him.

"I have to. Don't you understand? She's calling me. I keep seeing her in my head. I keep seeing images. She's calling for me to come to her…to save her," Jesse said.

"From what you've told us, she's killed 3 people. What if she's still in a killing mood? She won't be safe to be around," Adam said, "And remember the last time she called out to you. It was a trap."

"I know Adam. But…" Jesse started but was interrupted by a noise outside, "What was that?"

"I don't know. You guys stay here. I'll go check it out," Brennan told them rushing out of the lab, "Uh! You guys better get out here! Now!!"

They rushed out of the lab and saw a lifeless body lying on the floor. It was Emma.


	6. The Voice

**~Chapter 6 – The Voice~**

"Adam! I can't feel a pulse! She doesn't have a pulse Adam!" Brennan cried in a panicked tone trying to find a pulse, "There's no pulse!"

"Brennan! Calm down and bring her to the lab!" Adam cried heading towards the lab to get things up and running, "Now!"

Brennan shook his head to clear out all of the panic that clouded his mind and picked Emma up gently. He ran towards the lab with Jesse and Shalimar following behind him. A rush of love and concern for Emma flooded Brennan's mind. He looked down at Emma's pale cold face and tears formed in his eyes. He shook them away quickly. He didn't want everyone to see him cry. He didn't want to break down in front of them. 

"Emma…talk to me. Wake up Em…open those beautiful eyes for me…please," he whispered into her ear, "Please Em…don't leave me…I love you…"

He kissed her on the forehead before laying her down on the lab table.

"Make sure she's all right Adam. You have to save her!" Brennan told him. 

"She'll be okay Brennan," Adam reassured him, "Shalimar you stay in here and help me. Jesse, Brennan, you two wait outside. Go!"

Brennan and Jesse left the lab more worried than ever. Silence filled the room.

"You love her don't you?" Jesse finally said.

"Of course I love her. We all do," Brennan answered.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. You love her more than that don't you?" Jesse said quietly, "You love her more than just a friend. Am I right?"

Brennan sighed and nodded, "Yea…I do."

Jesse just nodded and walked away.

"I'm sorry Jesse. I really am. I can't help the way I feel about her," Brennan hollered to Jesse as he walked away from Brennan.

Jesse turned around and looked Brennan in the eye, "What about Shalimar? Who do you love more? Who's heart are you willing to break? Think about that Brennan."

Jesse walked away leaving Brennan thinking about his love life.

**~Few hours later~**

"There you are," Shalimar said with a small smile on her face, "I've been looking for you." 

"Well, here I am Shal," Jesse replied. 

He'd been sitting on the stairs leading up to the dojo for the past few hours. 

"She's going to be all right Jesse," Shalimar said to him gently taking a seat beside him on the stairs, "Adam got her back. She was in shock at first but we got her back with us again. She's sleeping right now."

"That's good," Jesse simply answered, "Who's with her right now?" 

"Brennan is," she replied.

Jesse nodded. 

"Is everything all right Jess?" she asked worriedly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Jesse nodded again and a deep silence gathered in the dojo.

"He loves her," Jesse whispered.

"I know." 

Jesse peered at Shalimar, "You know? Did he tell you?"

Shalimar took her hand off of his shoulder and looked down at her feet.

"No…he didn't tell me." 

"Then how?" Jesse asked trying to look her in the eye but she kept glancing away.

"I've known for a while now. Hell…I think I've known way before he did. You could see it in his eyes every time he looks at her. You could see how much he loves her. I think when he realized that Emma could be gone forever; he finally let himself love her the way he wanted to. He seemed to have tried to hide his feelings from everyone and push away the fact that he was in love with her," Shalimar responded.

"He loves you too," Jesse said to her.

"Not as much as he loves her."

**~Lab~**

Brennan kept his eyes open and watched as Emma slept peacefully. Her face was still very pale and she looked weak but she was going to live and that was the only thing that Brennan thought of. He rested his chin on the medical table Emma was laying on. He held onto her hand tightly waiting for her to awake. 

Jesse stared through the glass at Brennan and Emma. He was glad that Emma was alive and that she was going to recover but he felt like he was being defeated.

'When Emma wakes up, she'll surely go to Brennan,' he thought, 'She'll only think of me as a good friend and nothing more. But with Brennan…she'll be happy with him. She will…'

Jesse took one more look at them and walked away.

Brennan watched as Jesse walked away from the lab. He had heard a noise outside and saw Jesse walking away. He turned back around to Emma whose eyes instantly shot open.

"Emma! You're awake! Thank god you're okay," Brennan said happily.

"Devils' three, killed by me…" she murmured.

"Emma…what?" he said puzzled.

"Devils' three, killed by me…I did the deed, never did succeed…the devils' minion still exists…" she muttered.

"Emma…what are you talking about? Emma…" he said.

"I did the deed, never did succeed…" she whispered again.

"Adam! Shalimar! Jesse! Someone!" Brennan yelled out.

Three people rushed into the lab.

"What? What is it?" Adam asked.

"Emma…she…she woke up and started saying things. Weird things," Brennan answered worriedly.

"What…what's going on? Where am I?" Emma said in a quiet weak voice.

"Em…you're in the lab…you're at Sanctuary," Brennan replied turning his attention back to her.

"What…what happened…why do I feel so weak?" she wondered, "How did I get here?"

Adam walked over to the other side of the medical table Emma was laying on and checked her vitals.

"Nothing seems to be wrong," Adam said checking everything, "Are you sure you don't remember anything Emma?"

"I remember you all and Sanctuary and Mutant X but I don't remember how I got here. I remember us getting attacked by Morgan and Kelly outside of the nightclub," she replied, "And…and…I…I don't know…everything else after that is a blur."

"Think Emma…think. Try to remember," Adam told her.

Emma closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened after the attack. She couldn't remember but she still tried. Emma pushed her brain even harder to remember what filled the blank in her mind. 

"I…I can't remember…" Emma stammered tears filling her eyes.

"Okay…okay…Shhh…it's okay," Brennan said gently, "You don't have to try to remember anything else right now. Just rest okay."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Guys…I need to talk to you outside," Brennan said to them.

Brennan exited the lab with the others following behind him. He turned and faced them.

"Emma, she was saying weird things when she woke up. I don't understand what she was talking about," Brennan told them.

"What did she say?" Adam asked inquisitively.

"_Devils' three, killed by me, I did the deed, never did succeed, the devils' minion still exists_," Brennan recited what she had said to them.

"_Devils' three_…Gabriel, Morgan, and Kelly," Jesse said, "_killed by me_…what I saw in my head earlier, it was real. I knew it was real. She killed them."

"Emma did kill them but she didn't succeed. _The devils' minion still exists_. By the devils' minion, that could mean that Gabriel still exists. He isn't dead," Shalimar said contemplating her idea.

"Then if he isn't dead then he could still have a hold on Emma," Adam told them, "She could still be dangerous."

"No, didn't you see her in there. She's not in a murderous mood. She's not going to kill anymore. She's not under Gabriel's control!" Brennan chided.

**~In the lab with Emma while the others talk~**

'I wonder what they're talking about. Don't you?' a hoarse but comforting voice in Emma's head asked her.

'Who are you? What do you want? Why are you in my head?' Emma opened her eyes and asked the voice without saying anything out loud.

'Never mind why I'm here or who I am. Just think about what they're talking about. Hmm…I think they're talking about you,' the voice replied amused.

'Yes, they're talking about how to get me better, how to get me to remember what happened. They're thinking of ways to help me,' Emma told the voice.

'No they're not. They're talking about what they're going to do with you, if you're still dangerous, if you're still on a killing spree,' the voice laughed.

'What? Still dangerous…what are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone,' Emma replied in panic.

What had she done? She didn't remember anything. What if this had happened?

'Oh yes you did. You killed three. Gabriel, Morgan, and Kelly. The devils' three,' the voice told her.

Emma shook her head, 'No…you're lying. It's not true. I'm not a killer!'

'Shh…Emma, I'm here to help you. The four people outside this lab you're in, they just want to get rid of you. They don't know what to do with a powerful woman like you,' the voice said in a comforting tone, 'I want to help you. Please let me help you.'

Emma didn't know what to do. She decided to let the voice in her head help her after a few minutes of consideration. 

'Fine, help me,' she said, 'what should I do first?'

'Kill again,' the voice deviously told her, 'kill them. They won't do you any good. They won't help you. They want you gone for all the things you have done. Start with the feral.'

"Sure thing," Emma said out loud smirking.


End file.
